Oportunidad
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: —permiteme remediar mi error, permiteme estar a tu lado de nuevo —


**Oportunidad**

Solo, así se pasaba el tiempo, hadando solo, hiendo de misión en misión con su equipo que era lo único que solía darle alegría, había malgastado su vida leyendo un libro al cual se había vuelto un adicto.

Muchas veces intento dejar de leerlo, pero no pudo su curiosidad por saber que seguía, lo mantenía siendo un fiel seguidor de las historias de Icha, Icha Paradise. Hasta la mujer que amaba la había perdido a causa de su adicción, la colocó en segundo lugar cuando debió ser su primer lugar en todo, la hizo muchas veces a un lado y cuando deseo reparar su error fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora se encontraba sentando en medio de la cama, sumergido en su adicción, leyendo los libros escritos por Jiraiya, así permaneció inmóvil, sin mover ni un músculo solo los que eran precisos para cambiar de pagina cuando era necesario.

Hoy no tenía ninguna misión que realizar, así que podría quedarse en cama mañana, tarde y noche, disfrutando de una buena lectura, pero no falto mucho para que sus ojos se cansarán y le pidieran a gritos un poco de descanso.

Ubicó el libro encima de la mesa de noche, se recostó sobre la cama, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su mente voló hacia aquellos días en que todo era alegría, hacia aquellas noches de pasión que él antes vivía.

_Enredados en las sabanas se encontraban ambos, la kunoichi de un gran carácter, Anko y el ninja que copia, Kakashi, disfrutando entres caricias y besos. _

—_Te amo Kakashi —expresó __ella, perdiéndose en los besos y caricias que este le proporcionaba, que solían llevarla al limite de la locura. _

—_Yo __también te amo —respondió __el. _

Recordó los momentos difíciles, los momentos bellos, lo momentos tristes, lo momentos de alegría, lo momentos de pasión que vivió junto a ella, de todo se acordó y todo lo extrañó, recordó hasta que se quedo dormido y no obstante, en sus sueños ella estaba presente, arrebatándole suspiros y pensamientos, arrebatándole todo lo que él poseía, por que ya nada era del, todo en él pertenecía a ella, era propiedad de Mitarashi, Anko.

La mujer que le había robado su corazón, a la mujer que había dejado ir, pero… ¿Por qué él no la buscaba? ¿Por qué decidió olvidarla? ¿Acaso era miedo? y efecto lo era, tenía miedo de que ella se negara estar a su lado, de que ella decidiera dejarlo atrás, tenia miedo de que ella lo hubiera olvidado, por eso no lo hacía por que deseaba pensar que ella aun lo seguía amando a descubrir que lo había olvidado.

A la mañana siguiente un viento frío y congelante lo saco del sueño en el que se encontraba, al parecer había olvidado cerrar la ventana ayer en la noche y por ahí entraba el aire frío de la temporada invernal.

Se levanto con pesadez a cerrar la ventana, luego de esto fue al baño para darse cuenta de que su rostro cada vez mas denotaba la soledad que inundaba su alma, tomo su banda y su mascara y se las coloco, intentando ocultar la soledad de su rostro, no tardo mucho en cambiarse, antes de salir decidió colocarse un abrigo estilo cover coat que le llegaba hasta la cintura, si pensaba salir debía abrigarse, la temporada de invierno había traído consigo una de las mas heladas épocas en toda Konoha, lo único que faltaba era que nevará y él no tenía duda alguna de que podría pasar.

Salió en busca de un lugar tranquilo para continuar su lectura, ya que ayer se quedo dormido y no había podido terminarla, en esta ocasión decidió camino, no como la mayoría de las veces que hacia donde que fuera, siempre lo hacia en una nube de humo que se producía cuando él llegaba, debía estirar las piernas algunas vez, decidió ir a uno de los lugares mas tranquilos en todo Konoha, que pocos ninjas solían visitar, el Bosque de la Muerte, un lugar en el que solo había gente cuando se realizaban los exámenes chuunin.

Al llegar, se encontró con la paz perfecta para leer, se acomodo en un árbol y comenzó la lectura, pero la paz no fue eterna, había alguien en el bosque aparte de él, haciendo ruidos como si entrenará y eso le molestaba, decidió ir a ver puesto no que descartaba la posibilidad de ser enemigos intentando una conspiración contra Konoha. Siguió el ruido hasta encontrar de donde provenía, su sorpresa no fue mucha al descubrir que quien entrenaba era…_ella_.

Mitarashi, Anko, él sabia que lugares como estos era sus preferidos para entrenar, decidió quedarse observándola por unos cuantos minutos, lucia hermosa como siempre, su pelo que todo el tiempo estaba atado esta vez se encontraba suelto y era movido lentamente por el viento, él se había perdido en su belleza.

— _¿Dónde __esta? _—se pregunto al despertar de su ilusión y darse cuenta de que no estaba.

— ¿Qué haces, Kakashi? —pregunto ella al encontrarse detrás de el, con la punta de su kunai en su cuello.

—Nada, Anko —expreso mientras sonreía, aunque era difícil notar si lo hacia debido a la mascara que tapaba mas de la mitad de su rostro, sonreía por que sabia que ella no tardaría mucho en saber que él se encontraba allí observándola, tardo mucho menos de lo esperado—, ¿no crees que hace mucho frío para entrenar? —pregunto el ninja copia.

—Para espiar también ¿no lo crees, Kakashi? —respondió ella retirando su kunai.

—No te espiaba —dijo él en su defensa.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías? —insistió ella.

—Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para leer, escuche unos ruidos, los seguí, y cuando descubrí que eras tú, no quise detener tu entrenamiento —respondió.

Ella creyó su respuesta, al fin y al cabo él no le debía ninguna explicación —veo que aun sigues leyendo ese libro —dijo ella alejándose de el y continuando su entrenamiento,

—Me hace compañía —dijo el ninja copia, bajando del árbol.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró —ya veo —exclamo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Kakashi pretendía marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se iba? por que decidió dejar de tener miedo, por que decidió saber si ella aun lo amaba, si seguía sintiendo cosas por él.

En un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus brazos, de forma tal que ella no pudiera escaparse —Nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba —dijo el, ella lo miro a los ojos, puesto que su sharingan se encontraba descubierto y podía verlo directamente, además no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que ella no se conociera, ni su rostro, nada en él desconocido para ella.

—Yo tampoco lo hice, Kakashi, pero ya es muy tarde —respondió ella —te exijo que me sueltes ahora —reclamó, pero él hizo caso omiso a su reclamo.

—Dame una oportunidad de amarte de nuevo, de enseñarte a quererme —expreso en un tono casi suplicante si soltarla aun —yo se que aun me quieres —dijo este y la beso.

Ella no respondió al principio pero no podía resistirse lo amaba, lo quería y como él, ella también lo deseaba, se dejo perder en su beso y los que siguieron después de este, Kakashi la había soltado y ella aprovecho ese momento para alejarse de el.

— ¿Por qué debería darte una oportunidad? —Pregunto —No la mereces, no supiste valorar lo que tenias, ya no es el momento de que lo intentes —expreso sin ni siquiera dejarlo responder a su pregunta.

—lo se, pero permíteme remediar mi error —dijo —lo dejaré todo, hasta este libro, si tu me lo pides —ella lo miro sorprendida ante tal comentario, el se había vuelto un adicto a esas historias y lo dejaría por ella, entonces realmente la amaba, tanto como para intentar dejar su adicción.

Anko se acerco a él —una oportunidad, una sola—dijo ella y él la abrazo fuertemente, se quito la mascara puesto que se la había vuelto a poner después de haberla besado y la beso con mas pasión, con mas deseo, de una forma única y especial, la besos hasta que no tuvo aire y tuvo que separarse de ella.

—Mira, los cielos celebran nuestra unión —dijo él mientras observaba y sentía una lluvia de nieve caer, era la primera nevada en konoha y podían disfrutarla juntos.


End file.
